


Woah

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Ira sees Daisie in a new outfit





	Woah

“Papito”Daisie called out

“Yes Daisie”Ira answered 

“Let me know if this is too flashy mi amor”Daisie said to him 

Ira watched as she came out of the bathroom wearing a short red dress 

No straps were seen anywhere from as far as he could tell 

“Well papi What do you think?”Daisie asked him 

“Woah”Ira blurred out 

“Is that a good woah?”Daisie laughed 

“More than a good woah”Ira grinned widely 

“I take it you like it Papi”Daisie muttered coming closer to him


End file.
